Dream On: Will X Bryan
by StrikeFast
Summary: Will tries to get Bryan not to cut the Glee-club.


_Author's Note;_  
_**Inspiration**_; This story is based on the episode where Neil Patrick Harris played the role of Bryan Ryan, Will Shuester's old rival from his own time in Glee.

_**Word count**_: 2400 ~

_

* * *

_

_Every time I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It goes by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay  
_  
William Shuester was the hot spanish-teacher at the William McKinley High School. When the former leader of the Glee-club quit he decided to take it under his wings as Will himself used to be a 'squeamish Glee-twat' during his time in High School. Unfortunately Will's dreams of becoming a star didn't come true as the years went by in a mad pace. The poor man had to get used to not being anything but a teacher in his lifetime. Luckily, Will had a beautiful wife, the former cheerleader Terri. Oh well, until he found out that she was faking a pregnancy and Will kicked her out and divorced her.  
While things maybe weren't going that well in his personal life the Glee-club still made huge progress. Will loved spending his afternoons together with the misfits that had such extraordinary amounts of raw singing-talent.  
Shuester felt like he was making a difference into the confused teenager's already messy life, making the music into a lifebuoy to hold onto in rough times. He loved to see them perform as they reminded him so much about himself at their age. How he used to have such a naive and high hope for life.

The kids had already gone so much farther than Will ever had. Rachel, Puck, Finn, Quinn, Kurt and the others had overcome their differences and started to appreciate each others as individuals. The club had won sectionals easily, and the regionals was right around the corner, just a couple of weeks away. That was when Bryan Ryan came into the picture and ruined everything by just a few words.

The principal had called him out to announce something important, and Will had happily obliged his orders. As Mr. Shuester arrived to the isolated office he quickly noticed that he wasn't alone there with principal Figgins. A chair turned and Will's face dropped as he saw Bryan Ryan sitting right in front of him with the same smug grin splayed onto his face. His past rival that he hadn't seen for years. "This is Mr. Bryan Ryan, he's a member of the school board." Figgins exclaimed like an indian trumpet.  
_  
Yeah, I know nobody knows  
where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody's sin  
You got to lose to know how to win  
_  
Bryan smirked viciously as he watched Will's surprised face. William Shuester looked just like Bryan remembered him from High School. The spanish teacher still had his lovely curls and an admirable physique. "Oh hello. Long time no see." Bryan said cockily and fired a crooked smile towards the panicking man that stomped his feet nervously to the ground. "Not long enough." The curly man answered while gritting his teeth in frustration and fiddling with his hands. Principal Figgins hawked and gestured towards a chair next to Bryan for the nervous man to sit on. With a huge sigh Will lowered his bottom to the textile-covered wooden creation to sit down. Bryan wiggled his eyebrows seductively and tugged at a strand of his blond hair gently. "Mr. Ryan is here to cut a program off of our school." The indian principal stated and looked sternly at Shue. At first the curly brunette didn't react, then a small spark lit into the depths of his green eyes as he understood what his superiors were trying to tell him.

"You are not thinking about cutting the Glee-club, right?" William asked the men as he shot up from his seat. Figgins looked at Shuester with compassion and sadness in his eyes, while Ryan glanced with evil eyes as he nodded slowly. His eyes were like windows to an universe who no Gods had ever laid a hand upon. The color was long gone from Will's face as he watched Bryan Ryan with hate. They had a history. During their years in High School they both attended the Glee-club with the similar goals. Both men wanted to be lead singers and recognized as artists and stars. The jealousy and rivalry started building between the two of them as Will often was beat by Bryan's voice. "There goes the loser-Willie." Bryan used to snicker after William as they passed each other in the corridors, Bryan with his arms around a group of giggling women. But then Will finally got something that Bryan wanted for himself. He got Terri, and Bryan absolutely hated him for that.  
_  
Half my life  
is in books' written pages  
Lived and learned from fools and  
from sages  
You know it's true  
All the things come back to you  
_  
"Can I have a word with you one on one in the aula?" William whispered with a trembling and raspy voice to the smiling man on the chair next to him. Bryan looked a bit taken back by the suggestion, but then nodded weakly. "Fine." Mr. Ryan said and pulled his chair out with a screeching sound as the metal-feet of the furniture scraped the floor. Principal Figgins looked just like if he would soon have a heart-attack. The former rivals walked in silence over to the huge, abandoned room and shut the door carefully after themselves. The air was cool and the local seemed much bigger when there were no other people inside it. Rows of benches stood neatly placed all over the room, longing for someone to sit on them.

"You have to give the kids a chance!" William yelled and tugged at the other man's arm roughly. The second man turned around and faced the first one with utter disgust across his face. "Your little Glee-club is being cut, Shuester. Please, accept that for you own sanity's sake." The blond man said to the begging man who almost was on his knees to fight for his little day-time hobby. "Bryan, please?" The first man, William Shuester, asked in despair and raked his messy, curly hair with a shaking hand. Bryan had came like a badly timed lightning onto a clear and beautiful sky, which was seriously interrupting the peace which recently had lingered like a mist of safety over the locals. "Can't we let the past go? You don't have to ruin everything for the kids just because you seek revenge." William then continued as Bryan didn't answer. That was triggering for Bryan that knocked a lamp over and roared agitated. "I'm not ruining anything. I'm doing them a huge favor!" The blond hissed and shot lightnings with his piercing, blue eyes.

"A favor? You would be crushing their dreams like small bugs on a windshield." William moaned and lowered his head down to face the ground. It hung sloppily from his shoulders, his hair a curly mess. "Yes. Just look at us. Where did our dreams go? Where are we now? Shue, let me tell you the truth. We are simply failures." Bryan swallowed loudly. He was so close to the man who stole his only shot at true love.  
_  
Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away  
_  
Bryan Ryan had been swooning over Terri since the first time he laid his eyes on her. She was this fresh, blond breeze with a laugh that reminded you of pearls in a silky waterfall. Bryan had been swept off his feet as he saw the stunning girl dressed into a green outfit. It was the colors of the school, and he figured that she was a cheerleader. Bryan started doing anything in his power to impress the un-reachable girl he'd fallen in love with. Being in Glee was a way to get noticed quickly and it suited Bryan like a hand suits into a tight leather-glove. Soon he found his rival into the social vomit William Shuester. Sure, Will had an encrible amount of talent, but the awkward boy didn't have the charisma to bring it to the table. Bryan found it very entertaining to battle Shuester, and took real pride in winning every single time.

Singing his way to fame in the school Bryan noticed that he was man of the ladies. Everyone with boobs wanted to constantly be by his side. Being a performer seemed like a water-proof way to get loads of groupies. But Terri didn't gather around him like the other girls did. She kept her distance and refused to even glance his way. At senior prom Bryan finally added up all the confidence he had gotten during his years in High School and walked up to the dancing, blond cheerleader. "Do you have a date for prom? Because, I'm free." Bryan asked and shifted his gaze insecurely. The voice of sighing and envious girls could be heard in the background as they clearly had lost to Terri. Terri herself wrinkled her forehead and put a hand under Bryan's cheek and tilted it so that he could look right into her comforting pools for eyes. "I already have a date. But I'm flattered that you asked me." She said and turned around swiftly to grasp a pair of books and skip away to another lesson. "Who?" Bryan Ryan yelled after her back as he watched her blond hair bob onto her back as she moved away from him. "William... William Shuester!" She giggled in response and then went out of sight. Bryan stood in a pool of rejection and jealousy. How could that dork get a ten-pointer like Terri? Bryan swore that he would one day make Bryan's life extremely miserable as he later found out that the two love-birds had got married.  
_  
Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream until your dream comes through  
Dream On Dream On Dream On  
_

"Bryan. Why cut our program? There's a lot of other clubs that no one even attends anymore. Like... The chess club! And you used to love everything about being a Glee-kid" Will tried, just to find Bryan shaking his head yet again. "The Glee kids are high maintenance and we simply can't afford them anymore." The school board's man stated sternly and crossed his arms over his chest. "But regionals are coming up so soon. Please, let them try?" Will whimpered and clasped his hands like he was praying to a higher power, or a God. Bryan enjoyed seeing his demon so tortured and felt a laugh bubbling up his throat. The hate the both men shared was mutual and their looks at each other were bordered with loathing. "Why? Give me one good reason." Bryan sneered in a mocking tone. Shue raised his eyebrow as he thought about what to say for a brief second. "The kids are wonderful and are all looking forward to when they can come and sing together. They are united here." Will said poetically and batted his long eyelashes as he came to think about the lyrical faces of the teenagers when they told him that they had won sectionals.

"That is not important. The club is off the list." Bryan said stubbornly. Will breathed heavily and shot Mr. Ryan to death every seconds with the bullets which exploded from his green eyes. "Don't punish the children when it's me that you want. I'll do anything." Shuester blurted out and bit his tongue as he realized by the grin on Bryan's face that it probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. The blond's heart skipped a beat as the words came flying out of the spanish teacher's mouth. Anything? Bryan thought about those lips. The pair of lips that had unlimited access to Terri's sweet lips. He desperately wanted to have a small taste of something that pure and heavenly.

"Kiss me." Bryan said excitedly and grabbed Will's hand roughly and dragged him closer to his own body. The brunette cringed and looked at the blond with aversion. "Seriously?" Will asked in disbelief to the man right beside him who were pouting his lips as he wondered why on earth he wanted to do that. "Yeah. And I'll let your stupid club live." Bryan breathed raggedly and locked eyes with the hesitating other man. Will sighed and gave in to the man's wish and closed his eyes. A moist soon met his reluctant and tightly shut lips. Will was dreading that Bryan might want to deepen it, but luckily it looked like he had enough by just pecking and tasting his lips. Bryan was in heaven as he thought that Terri recently had used the same source with her own lips. He could hint a taste of vanilla chap stick. Maybe that was Terri's? With a soft smile onto his lips Bryan yanked away from the brunette's mouth and fluttered his eyes open. Will stood with his eyes wide open in shock and looked like he had done something abominable and utterly horrible.

"So how is Terri?" Bryan asked out of curiosity and saved the taste of vanilla to his memory. William scratched his neck briefly with one hand and used his shoulders to shrug. " I don't know. We're divorced." He answered truthfully. Bryan's body got cold as he figured that the vanilla probably wasn't from Terri, but from Will himself. Waves of disgust came crushing over him, making him capsize like a rocking boat on a stormy ocean. Bryan hurried to open the door to get out of the aula again as he needed to find a sink to throw up in rapidly. "So, you are not cutting the Glee-club?" William screamed after the blond who ran away with a hand covering his mouth. "Yes. I am." Bryan Ryan answered coldly before he found a bathroom and locked himself in to spew all of his insides up.  
_  
Dream On Dream On  
Dream On Dream On_


End file.
